Spire
Spires are large structures in the center of each landscape. They are one of the most useful locations in the game when you are getting started! You can also click the pale blue crystal icon on your UI (User Interface) at any time to use a variety of travel options, including those accessible from a physical spire. Using a Physical Spire to Travel Spires are one of the primary forms of instant long distance travel in landmark as of June 2016 (early launch). :In order to use a spire, you must: #Stand directly under the large crystal in the center of the spire. #Look up, and mouse over it until a hand icon appears. #Once the hand icon appears, click on the crystal. This will open a window that offers World and Continent Travel or Local Travel. #*Use the Worlds drop-down arrow to choose to travel to and/or other servers (Worlds = servers) and landscape. #*To travel to any landscape, simply click on the half and half image. For example, Ancient Crags shows as half Desert Biome and half Old Growth Forest Biome in the preview image (see the image on this page). #:*You can also use the drop-down arrow labeled See All to filter by the Biomes types you'd like to travel to, which is helpful if you are choosing a build site location that has a theme. For example, an igloo might be better suited to the Tundra Biome than to a Volcanic Biome! :Tip: Turning your camera at the right angle to clicking can be very difficult! It's much easier if you stand in the glowing circle on the ground, directly beneath the crystal until you are used to using the spire. Why Travel? Aside from the obvious joys of exploration and/or finding a build site, traveling to different landscapes is necessary to gather additional materials to make everything in the game. While the cave update made it possible to find all the ore, gemstone and plants within the tiered cave system, you will need a variety of rare wood to craft items, much of which will be found (during closed beta) on different landscapes. *All landscapes have two different biomes and you will need to visit different biomes to harvest specific materials from a variety trees. Choosing a Destination When you want to go to different landscapes (or servers) press M''' to open the Map. Look for the Spire icon near the center of the map. When you get to the spire, click the huge blue crystal floating in the middle of the spire. The options for the following will appear: :Tip: when you open up World travel you will see a drop-down arrow labeled with the words, See All. Clicking it opens a list of biomes and you can uncheck or check boxes on the list to limit the list to only biomes you want to travel to. All landscape have Ocean, so uncheck that option to narrow the list quickly. After you click on the crystal floating in the middle of the spire, you will have two choose one of the following options: '''World Travel: this options allows you to go to other servers and landscape. You can either travel to an landscape that is on the same server (aka World) you are on at the time you use the spire, or choose to visit another server. The ability to freely travel between servers allows you to stake claim in the perfect spot, to see what people have built on other servers, or attend social events. Local Travel: this option allows you to travel deep into caves. All mined materials except for Copper Ore, Agate, and Ancient Earth are now in caves. The deeper you go, the higher tier of materials. Some plants are cave-only and you will also need to find them in the different cave biomes. :Once you've chosen World or Local travel a map will open, you will make your next choice (e.g. the server or the cave tier). Click on the spire icon in the map that opens to activate the travel (aka "zone") to the new location. Crafting at Spires *Replicator - used to refine large quantities of materials for crafting and building, used to create items like Gear and Equipment. *Repair-o-Matic (looks like the old stone Forge from beta) Barber When you want to update your character's appearance, you can visit a Crimson Parlor. *This barber feature allows you to change 6 features (but not size) *You need Lumens to use it Other Amenities 'Mailbox' You can send or check mail at this mailbox, though one can be crafted and placed on any claim in the world too. *You can send up to four items by mail at a time. *Anytime you leave a comment when visiting a claim (if the owners has enabled it) the comment is delivered by mail. 'Founder's Chest' This chest will only grant missing items to those who participated in alpha and beta testing. *It exists for the purpose of replacing any uncraftable tools like the Founder's Pickaxe *Other items from various founder's packs that may be lost or accidentally deleted can be replaced here too. "Everywhere Spire" Instant Travel Options :This UI element replaced the Stone of Recall and similar instant travel items. At any time, players can also use a UI (User Interface) element to travel. This has more options than the spire, but (of course) lacks the amenities you'll find at the spires. :Travel options include: 'My Sites' which will open a list of any Build Sites your character currently owns. 'Other's Build Sites' This option allows you to visit build sites published by other players. 'My Friends' By clicking on this, you can teleport to a friend, anywhere in the World. For example, you might use it to join a team that has already started hunting in Chaos Caverns earlier in the day. 'My Guildmates' Similar to friends, this is a list of only those who are in your guild. 'Spire' Clicking this will take you to the nearest physical spire. 'Other Worlds' This works exactly as clicking the large crystal in the center of a physical spire, by opening the same travel menu seen near the top of this page. 'An Underground Adventure' This will randomly teleport you to a location deep within the Chaos Caverns. Chaos Caverns are similar to the caves you encounter on the surface, only: *They are far more vast and you can spend a great deal of time exploring them and getting lost *They contain a broadened range of materials to mine. While some mined materials can be found on the surface, you'll notice the surface selection is quite limited compared to underground mining option. *Monsters may abound and you will likely need to engage them in combat. The Future of Spires? This system was removed and may not be in-game as of launch, 2016. Please verify and update accordingly if it has returned. *Ley Line Network was added in Dec. 2014, but they are currently not easy to access (you must discover them) check back for updates to the game. See the link above for details. Possible Bugs *Some players experience significant lag spikes when they travel using the spire or portal shards. Pressing CTRL + Alt + Delete will force the game to minimize, often prevent a complete freeze of the game. Some players report that adjusting Video settings down a step (from Ultra, the default) see this problem less. For many, turning off shadows help a great deal. Small performance tweaks are being added weekly and a larger update to help solve this is in the works. *Occasionally, travel to the same landscape on a different server can cause glitches with the way claims render, causing it to look like giant slices of the claim were cut away with a knife. To solve this, open the game Launcher, click the small gear icon in the bottom left corner, click on Open Game Directory, locate and delete the contents of the Cache folder, and close the Launcher. Next, reopen the Launcher, click the gear icon again and click on Validate Game Files. *Most players have to rejoin General chat each time they log in, but always after they travel to a different server. Type /join General to speak to other players on your server. Category:Travel